Sweet Dreams
by dramionejelsa
Summary: "Wah!"a cry rang out in the dark, Jack's eyes flew open as he felt Elsa stir next to him, "I'll get her"Jack said as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Elsa's lips. Jack and Elsa had just become new parents. Somehow, taking care of their own child seems to be even more tiring then being a guardian to children around the world This is a little short Jelsa family fluff!


**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at Jelsa~ They are just too cute! This is a fluffy short little story. I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't hesitate to leave any comments below! English is not my native language so please excuse the grammar and PM me if you have the time, I try to fix it as soon as possible! Sorry about the spacing as well~  
Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Frozen or the Rise of the Guardians! I only own the adorable Jelsie~

"Wah!"a cry rang out in the dark, Jack's eyes flew open as he felt Elsa stir next to him.  
"I'll get her"Jack said as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Elsa's lips.  
Elsa nodded and snuggled deeper into the covers. Jack sat up on the bed and ruffled his fingers through his hair in attempt to wake himself. Although he didn't need to sleep, the last few weeks had totally drained his energy dry, and he's desperately in need of one.

He walked to the crib few steps away from the bed and picked up his daughter, "What's the matter, Jelsie?"He rocked her back and forth as Jelsie continued to wail. Jack sighed and reached for the bottle on the table, Jelsie grabbed it with her little hands as soon as it was within reach and drank it hungrily.  
"Woah, slow down there little snowflake."Jelsie's eyes then focused on her father with curiosity, "You know,you've gotta stop waking up in the middle of the night. You're tiring us out even if we don't need to sleep."  
Jelsie looked at him innocently and Jack sighed, "Don't give me that look, now, go back to sleep."  
He took the bottle from her and placed it back on the table. Jelsie smiled and reached out her tiny hands to touch her father's face.  
Jack chuckled before setting Jelsie back into the crib. Jelsie waved her hands in the air while kicking her tiny little feet.  
"Can't sleep?Princess?"Jack smiled,looking at her, "you sure are a bundle full of energy!"  
Jelsie clapped her hands and giggled. Jack laughed lightly as he picked her up from the crib again and walked out into the hallways. He began to pace back and forth, "Alright, sleep now, we don't want to wake mommy, she's really tired."  
"Ah!" Jelsie replied with a smile.

Jack waved his hands, making the hallway snow, hoping the cold will make her sleepy.  
It still feels weird to be able to control his powers without his staff.  
His mind floated to the last encounter with Pitch.

~FLASHBACK~

 _Jack pushed Elsa to the side as the black sand blast hit him.  
"Jack!"the guardians cried.  
Bunny threw his boomerang at Pitch while Sandy shot a blast at Pitch. Pitch ducked and chuckled, disappearing into the dark.  
North yelled as he looked around, "Show yourself!"_

 _Elsa froze as she heard a chuckle behind her. She turned around to see Pitch grinning at her, but before she could react Pitch knocked her to the ground.  
"Don't touch her!"Jack said as he got up to his feet ready to strike only to find his staff gone.  
"Are you forgetting something,Frost?"Pitch snickered as he raised the staff in his hands making Jack glared at him with angry sparks in his eyes.  
Pitch smirked , "Finally, you can say goodbye."He threw the staff to the ground and shot a blast at it.  
"No!"Elsa screamed as the staff broke into tiny bits.  
Jack fell to the ground almost immediately, wincing in pain.  
"NO, Jack"Elsa cried, "please don't…"  
"I'm sorry Elsa.."Jack struggled the words out of his mouth before his eyes shut.  
Elsa sobbed, "Jack, don't do this, you can't leave me and the baby behind, please."  
"How touching"Pitch said sarcastically, "And there's a baby on the way!"  
"Stay away from them"North yelled as he jumped in front of them.  
Elsa turned to the broken staff and tried to freeze it back together. "come on…"Elsa mumbled, suddenly a strong breeze carried the pieces away.  
"No!"Elsa yelled running after it._

 _Suddenly, the pieces stopped in the midair and began to glow while freezing itself back together with visible frost all over it.  
"It can't be!"Pitched frowned and shot another blast at staff. It broke into pieces again but the frost was still visible on it. The bits slowly floated down and disappeared into Jack's chest._

 _Jack gasped for air and looked down at his floated up in the air to face the stunned Pitch.  
"I guess this is..Goodbye"Jack smiled as he stretched his hands out in Pitch's direction and a blast shot out from his hands.  
"NO!"Pitch yelled as he disappeared into the dark._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Jack broke from his trance and looked back down to see Jelsie clapping and enjoying herself.  
"Hey, you're supposed to go to sleep."Jack grunted as he stopped the snow.  
Jelsie's eyes widened before she bursted into tears.  
"Jelsie!"Jack panicked,"Here!Look!Snow!"Jelsie wailed even louder.  
Jack waved his hands again, "look Jelsie!A bunny!"

The trick worked.

Jelsie stopped crying and looked at the bunny that was hopping around the hallways and began to giggle.  
"Here comes the bunny!"Jack smiled as the bunny hopped closer to Jelsie, who cooed and reach out to touch it.  
The bunny turned into snowflakes upon touching Jelsie's nose,"Daddy nipped at your nose, little snowflake"Jack said smiling at the stunned baby.  
Jelsie's eyes widened once more and a new wave of tears hit.  
"Jelsie, you're not suppose to cry after this.."Jack ruffled his hair in frustration and waved his hands again,"look!Jelsie!another bunny!"Jelsie took no notice of it and wailed groaned,kids love that trick, but somehow his very own daughter doesn't buy looked down in defeat.

"Jack?"Jack snapped his head up to see Elsa standing at the door in her nightgown while rubbing her eyes.  
"Elsa, go to sleep"Jack said, "I have it all under control."  
In his arms,Jelsie began to kick and wave her hands around.  
"I can tell"Elsa laughed,"come on, lets take her out for a walk"  
"A walk?"Jack asked.  
Elsa nodded,"the cool air helps her sleep."

The couple strolled for a while, the wind was surprisingly cool for a summer night and the moon was shinning bright. Jelsie stopped sobbing and snuggled into her father's arms. Jack chuckled,"she's like a mini version of you,Elsa"  
"Well,"Elsa smiled,"she has your white hair""true."Jack smiled, then he stopped walking.  
"Snowflake, will you hold her for a while?"Elsa nodded and took Jelsie from her husbands while Jack swirled some snow in his hands and soon a large sleigh appeared before them with snow horses in front of it.  
"Jack?"Elsa asked, confused about her husband's intentions. Jack smiled,"climb in, my lovely snow queen, and my adorable ice princess!"  
"where are we going?""For a flight in the sky."Jack replied with a grin.  
Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought you lost your flying powers when the staff got destroyed."  
"well, I forgot to mention that it's still a part of my powers, and I recently mastered how to make a sleigh fly"  
"A flight in the night sky is romantic"Elsa smiled.  
Jack smirked as they flew into the air,"well, I'm your snow king and the father of our little ice princess.I have to be able to impress you two."

Elsa beamed as the cool wind caressed her face,she look down at her daughter who had woken up again"do you like it, Jelsie?"  
"Ah!"Jessie giggled and clapped her hands together. Jack pinched her nose,"and you didn't like daddy's bunny trick"  
"She's one hard princess to impress"Elsa winked. Jack smiled broadly as he watched Elsa play with Jelsie's tiny hands.  
He put his arms around Elsa and pulled them closer towards him. Elsa smiled at his actions and leaned into him."Elsa?"  
"um?"Elsa looked up at Jack with a smile. Jack chuckled as he nuzzled into her hair"I love you"  
"What was that for?"Elsa blinked in confusion. Jack shrugged,"nothing.."  
"in that case"Elsa smiled,"I love you too."  
The two chuckled, Jack leaned down and pecked on Elsa's lips.

"yawn~"they looked down to see Jelsie letting out a yawn, Jack smiled,"sleepy?"  
Jelsie snuggled closer to Elsa and fell into her dreamland.  
Jack turned to Elsa and said,"I'll turn the sleigh around."Elsa nodded.

Jack looked at the houses below them, each with dream sand flowing into it, maybe they'll run into Sandy and he can ask him to give Jelsie some sweet dreams.  
He spotted Sandy in the center of the village and pulled up next to him.  
"Hey Sandy!"Sandy smiled and waved his hands, a picture of a baby appeared on top of his head and Jack smiled,"yeah, my daughter, Jelsie's here, I'm sorry I didn't let her meet the guardians yet. It's been a little crazy lately."  
Jack turned to find that Elsa had also fallen smiled and pulled up the blanket to cover them.  
"Sandy"Jack turned to face the sandman,"can you give them some sweet dreams?"Sandy smiled knowingly and nodded, two streams of dreams flowed towards the sleeping mother and daughter.  
Jack chuckled as an almost identical smile spread through their faces."Thanks Sandy"Jack nodded,"I'll leave you to your work?"  
Sandy nodded and waved them goodbye.

Jack took off into the night sky,"Sweet dreams, my snow queen and my ice princess."


End file.
